Optical fiber networks are used by providers of telecommunication services for transmission across the core and to the edge of telecommunication networks. While electronic cross-overs may be used to handle metal patch automation in electrical communication networks, patching of optical fibers has been problematic. Patching of optical fibers may require a large amount of manual labor and training, as well as costly cleaning materials and receptacles. Other problems associated with patching of optical fibers include loss of signal at fiber junctions, human errors during fiber splicing, and the high cost of fiber splicing equipment. The high cost and time requirements to patch optical fibers have impacted the installation, maintenance, repair, and reconfiguration of optical fiber networks.